New Horizons
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: When Kitty finds out she is pregnant it is a shock. Kitty's P.O.V Going through her pregnancy Season 5 onwards as if Robert never died.


"Robert..." I remember saying apprehensively last may.

"Kit? Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the concern in my voice.

"Yeah... yeah... uh... I'm pregnant!" I finally told the news smiling, still not over the shock myself. For the last 5 years I'd believed I couldn't get pregnant. That's why I adopted Evan. Not even IVF worked! But then. At this moment I really was pregnant!

Despite sounding good this news was however quite concerning. I'd been through miscarriages previously and let me tell you that was hell both emotionally and physically. Then there was the issue of my lymphoma. What if it returned? I couldn't keep the baby and have treatment. I had a series decision to make. I could have died!

Robert wasn't afraid to warn me of this, especially after the recent complications with my bone marrow. He didn't want me to keep the baby. Didn't want to lose me. Robert was the only one I told at first. I knew mum and the rest of the Walker clan would try and shove their opinions down my throat otherwise. Then there would be a huge argument. I was not letting them influence me. This was my decision, one for me to make, weighing up the pro's and cons.

It was Sarah's wedding actually. When everyone found out. I told Kevin as I needed him to cover in-case I got sick or anything. Fish was part of the menu the the wedding breakfast and last time I was pregnant. Well I threw up shrimp pizza when I was meant to be working, in a bin, during an interview.

"Kit?" Sarah asked, looking at me with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sarah. Just a bit of a stomach ache. Really don't worry." I replied clutching my stomach, however trying to sound convincing.

"Kitty!" My mum, Nora exclaimed. "You don't look at all well." she added in, expressing her concerned feelings.

"I'm fine... Honest." I replied. "I'm just going to find the lady's room." I excused myself making sure to leave the room composed then rushed a little once out of mum and Sarah's sight, making sure I got there before I threw up, fortunately I got there in time and managed to throw up quite discretely. Until Paige came in to put loo roll in her bra in the next stall along and heard me.

"Aunt Kitty!" She exclaimed as I came out of the stall. "Kevin told me to check you were ok. You are ok right?"

I stood there for a little. Then replied with a simple "yes"

"Don't lie to me Kitty! I heard you throwing up! What's wrong? Have you got the flu?"

"No. Not the flu." I responded truthfully.

"Wait. No. No! Kit. You haven't got ... you know... Cancer again?" She asked, voice shaking.

"Paige. I'm fine seriously. I think I just ate something bad and no, no cancer... Can we stop worrying now?" I replied, tactfully trying to stop her from talking about me. Only two people knew, three if you included me. I was not going to tell my 13 year old niece. Especially seeing as I still wasn't sure whether to keep it or not.

Thankfully I wound my way out of that one. Just. It was the wedding breakfast when mum found out and obviously in our family secrets don't stay secrets for long. I was picking at my fish, not drinking alcohol. "

"Excuse me a minute." After last time I was pregnant I didn't want to take any chances. I knew this feeling. Standing up, I made my way calmly into the bathroom.

Mum, being mum clearly followed me. She was standing there when I came out, waiting to interrogate.

"Kitty!" What's going on?" She exclaimed. I noticed the concern in her tone.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed, realizing that it was time to tell her.

"Kit! That's amazing!" She exclaimed then paused for a bit. "What did the doctor say?" She asked, realizing it may cause problems if her cancer was to come back.

"Well I had a few tests the other I'm not cancer free either I can't have treatment... or I can't keep the baby" She replied truthfully.

It was clear to mum I had a difficult decision to make. Thankfully she didn't really have anything to say on this, not sure what to should be done in such a situation.

I left the wedding early that night, Robert came with me. It was clear the next morning that everyone knew. I had a voicemail from Sarah saying congrats, Justin texted then at 9am Tommy phoned, all to congratulate me.

"Morning sleepyhead." Robert greeted as I came down the stairs that morning. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Decaff please." I replied smiling. I'd made my decision. I wanted to keep the baby.

I sat with Robert for a while. Talked it through with him. Eventually me and him were both on the same wavelength.

I knew that this was going to be hard. No way would embarking on pregnancy be easy. Not since the miscarriages, not after cancer. I hoped I would be cancer free during pregnancy, I hoped I would be cancer free forever, but you never know. You can never be sure.

"Kit? Do you want anything to eat?" Robert asked. Suddenly bringing me back to the real world.

"No... no thanks honey. Not hungry." I replied.

"Ok... but eat something after the interview." I remember hearing Robert order. Wouldn't want the senator to pass out.

That evening I received a call. I found out what I had previously feared and was stuck once again with a decision. To have an abortion and receive chemo or hold it out and hope for the best. Maybe find an alternate cure. I couldn't bare to lose the baby, but it suddenly became real to me. I could die...

Browsing the web I did some research. I wondered how diet could affect my cancer and came across something rather interesting. "Stage 4 lymphoma cured by vegan diet." This was it. This was the solution. I was only in stage 2 right now and it may avoid my need for Chemo after the baby was born and avoid the need for being induced so I could receive the Chemo. I'd found it! My loophole! I really was having a baby!

"Evening beautiful." Robert said softly, from behind, massaging my shoulders after coming in from his run. "Everything ok?" He asked, getting a glimpse of what she was looking at online.

"Uh yeah. Yes. Everything's fine. I need to speak to you. After your shower." I replied nervously. Knowing I couldn't keep it a secret, I'd tried that before. He'd find out eventually.

"Kit. I'm sorry." That's all he could say. He pulled me close and hugged me warmly. "I fully support you in your decision to keep the baby but that doesn't mean I don't worry." He said, not sure about how a change in diet could cure or at the very least minimize my cancer. "You should tell your family." He then proceeded to advise.

"I know I should." I replied, fiddling with my phone, nervous about calling to tell such bad news and then tell them how I was going to deal with it. Knowing my family they'd think what I was planning on doing is voodoo.

I was right, there were arguments at first but eventually they accepted my decision. Chemo didn't work last time I had cancer so I don't see why they'd think it'd be anymore effective than veganism. Besides anything to at least minimize the spreading of the condition before the baby was born.

3 months later I was still in stage 2 my cancer had not got worse nor better. I defiantly had a lot more energy though. Once the morning sickness had worn off.

"Your looking a lot brighter." Robert noted, running his fingers though my hair while looking over some constitutional bill.

"Yes, well I don't have that constant sick feeling anymore." I replied smiling and lent in to kiss him on the cheek, moving to his lips once he had put down the papers he was reading. The rest was a blur, a magical one. What started as a quick good morning kiss turned into a mystical session of sex, ecstatic feelings from the wondrous act.

Laying in bed together for while after, unfortunately the peaceful moment was broken by our son Evan coming in announcing his hunger. Fixing my son some breakfast I smiled. I could never have a better son. That august was great, seeing Evan learn to swim made me so happy. He really does bring huge joy to my life. What really made that August special was feeling my baby kick for the first time. I was laying outside one evening, watching the sunset just daydreaming. Robert had come out with dinner and then I felt it. This magical event happening inside of me. My beautiful baby kicking. It did feel a bit odd at first but nice odd. Emotion took over my entire body. Feelings of joy and wonder.

"Hey Kit? You alright?" I heard Robert ask.

"Robert I'm fantastic!" I exclaimed, crying tears of joy. "It just kicked!"

Robert seemed just as awestruck as me. Placing his band on my belly he smiled. "Wow. This really is amazing. Kit. We really are having ababy!" He exclaimed. "I never really believed it until now. Never thought it was real." He continued. "I thought I was just now. Now I know. We really are having a baby!"

Summer passed, thanksgiving with Roberts family, Christmas and new years with mine. It was just before Christmas actually when I found out my tumors had shrunk, meaning thankfully there was no need for me to be induced as it was evident this new vegan diet was curing my cancer. Christmas truly was a celebration now. I could enjoy it and most importantly my family could enjoy it without feeling such a need to worry about me or paying special attention to me. Both are things which get on my nerves at time.

It was around lunchtime on new years eve when those mild contractions I'd been feeling for the last week had become noticeably stronger and more frequent. . Robert defiantly noticed something was up. "Hey kit. What's up?" He asked, sitting next to me on mums couch.

"Just the baby. Contractions." I replied.

Robert smiled and placed is hand on my belly, rubbing it. "Is this helping?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you Robert. It is." I replied smiling. "When did you learn that?" I asked.

"Courtney." He replied sighing.

"Oh right." I replied looking into his eyes smiling, daydreaming.

New year, new life. The new year always symbolizes change, new years resolutions. It's as if the worlds saying start the year of good. Make positive changes. Make the new year the best yet. It was about 11pm that evening. The eve of 2012. I was sitting talking to mum inthe kitchen, I felt strange trickle of liquid down my leg and at first thought I had peed myself but upon standing up to get to the loo a huge gush of liquid came, I guess by this point I'd realized I was soon to have the baby, before mum said anything.

"Kitty!" Mum exclaimed noticing what had happened.

"Sorry mum..." I replied slightly embarrassed. "Can you get Robert in here now?" I asked her. "Discretely please. I don't want everyone fussing."

Mum leaned her head out of the kitchen door and gestured for Robert quickly while everyone else was focused on something else. Robert came immediately. "Hospital?" He asked me, feeling a mixture of both shock and concern as the baby wasn't due for just over 3 weeks.

Thankfully, despite concern the baby was perfectly healthy. 6lb 10oz. Born at 12:41am on the first of January 2012. A girl, Isabella (Bella) Walker-Mcallister.

Bella really was a miracle, a blessing and a joy to care for, to love. 2 months after her birth. I am now cancer free again. Miracles really do come in threes. Robert practically came back from the dead after the car accident nearly two years ago, he was in a coma for 3 months, then I got pregnant the year after and now. Well I'm cancer free again. What more could I want. I have my health, My husband and my two beautiful children. I could ask for nothing more.


End file.
